


Borderline

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 4 [1]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs"-Roger Davis, Rent"





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> For buni_emoji on Dreamwidth.
> 
> I wanted to make better use of that golden prompt with the handcuffs but it turned angst with hopeful ending I guess u___u Hope it's still good.
> 
> PS : The 'chin' part is supposedly funny because that's also a shorter version of saying penis in Japanese, the full word being chinpo.

Atsushi really didn’t know why he didn’t think he would come across Kiichi at the Gala. Subconsciously, he might have buried that possibility deep down even though realistically, the son of the famous founders not being there was less than likely. Where free food went, Kiichi followed.  
  
“I believe you know my son, Kimishita-san.”  
  
Atsushi froze when he met familiar brown eyes. He bowed, not trusting his own voice.  
  
That must have taken Kiichi aback because he took a moment to greet back. Admittedly, it wasn’t usual for him to be so polite to him, much more used to violence, yelling and threats. The strangeness really lied in that it was the first time they had met in a semi-professional setting and from what he had seen, it really was a shame that it wasn’t going to end with the usual brutal, sweaty tango session. His brain was turning at high speed. The villa was huge, surely they could find a quiet, empty room, preferably with a plane surface but they also could work with only a chair. It was a shame he had left his handcuffs in his car because Kiichi in a suit was _rare_ and so utterly _sinful_.  
  
Eventually the professional soccer player returned the gesture, and in his hurry their head banged against each other. The only sound louder than their groans was the roaring laughter of the Doctor and in the back of his mind, Atsushi noted that it was most certainly the person Kiichi got his from.  
  
“Oh, my boys. I think I need to go freshen up myself in the toilets. And also another drink. I’ll let you catch up. Behave, Kii-chan.”  
  
_Well, that was interesting._  
  
As soon as she was gone, Atsushi quirked an eyebrow in Kiichi’s direction.  
  
“Kii-chan ?”  
  
“Don’t. I barely escaped Kii-chin so I consider that a win.”  
  
It was Atsushi’s turn to burst out laughing.  
  
“Oh you can laugh. But at least I don’t get off on using accessories from work.”  
  
“I don’t remember you complaining, Kii-_chin_. Actually you were pretty into it.”  
  
He huffed but didn’t actually try to deny it which to Atsushi was a clear telling of how much he had matured since they had started this awkward fuck-buddy relationship.  
  
“So, you won the Cup uh. That’s hum huge.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Well, we trained hard for this but against such big teams it really is something.”  
  
‘We’ ? He must have grown much more than Atsushi gave him credit for.  
  
“Now as defending champions you’re gonna have to work twice as hard.”  
  
He bit his lip. He hoped the longing wasn’t apparent “Are you gonna be too busy to meet ? How often now will we be able to see each other ?”  
  
But Kiichi was nothing but oblivious.  
  
“It’s gonna be harder that’s for sure, but well that’s what I signed up for, no ?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Well, you’ll at least get a little time off before the season starts.”  
  
Kiichi’s eyes widened.  
  
“Oh, you haven’t heard.”  
  
His heart constricted in his chest.  
  
“Hear of what ?”  
  
The soccer player looked at him with a determination he only recognised from his most serious moments.  
  
“Follow me ok ?”  
  
He took off and Atsushi half expected him to drag him to an empty part of the big villa to get frisky, completely ignoring his question but instead, they got out on the balcony. In the dead of the winter, no one else was bound to have the same idea. They were safe from prying eyes, or in that case, ears.  
  
“So ?”  
  
It’s not like he had intended for his voice to come up so irritated because he did want to know what was going on, but really the cold was getting the best of him.  
  
Kiichi himself seemed to be completely immune to either of those things, too busy rolling his champagne cup between his fingers, focusing on a place far away.  
  
“Atsushi. I know that we’re not a couple or whatever but you do care about me right ?”  
  
Out of all the things he had expected to hear, somehow it hadn’t made it into the top ten.  
  
“What does it have to do with your job ?”  
  
The soccer player looked annoyed at his attempt at dodging the question but complied nonetheless.  
  
“I got an offer.”  
  
Atsushi’s heart sank.  
  
“Oh. Well, it’s good right ? I guess it’s from a first league-”  
  
“It’s an English team.”  
  
Kiichi inhaled deeply.  
  
“It’s not a first league team but apparently their coach saw the game and thought I’d fit nicely in their team, they’ve been looking for a forward like me, or at least that’s what he told me. Of course, I’d still play for Team Japan during National Championships but you know.”  
  
He regularly watched games and had played on a high-level. He did know.  
  
“And so, you came to say goodbye ?”  
  
Kiichi groaned.  
  
“I just might, if that’s what you want.”  
  
“What I want ? Kiichi that’s a huge opportunity. I know you’re dumb but I thought that at least when it came to soccer-”  
  
“Do you remember our graduation ?”  
  
“At Seiseki ? Yes, of course.”  
  
The first time they had released all of this sexual tension by having great sweaty sex in the storage room. Of course he would never admit that it was the reason behind it.  
  
“This day, I wanted to ask you out.”  
  
His heart leaped with joy.  
  
“But then well, sex happened and we fell into this uh friends with benefits thing and at first I was like ok it’s cool we have time to… I don’t know, grow into a full romantic relationship ? But it’s already been 5 years so when I got the offer I thought that if you still didn’t feel the same then it was time to move on.”  
  
He got closer.  
  
“So, Kimishita Atsushi, will you be my boyfriend ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
